


冰激凌

by Stephanie_Amber13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_Amber13/pseuds/Stephanie_Amber13





	冰激凌

赫海小甜饼

今天看了一个甜甜的恋爱投稿awwww，于是有了这个脑洞

=====================

“我们分手吧”

李东海在屏幕中打出这行字，满不在乎的抓抓头发，等待着对方的回复。

屏幕另一边的李赫宰看见这行字，心里很是惊慌，他不知道自己是不是有什么地方做得不好让李东海不高兴了。他想问问李东海为什么，可是有些冰凉的手指反复的把打进去的字又删掉，不知道该说什么才合适。

李赫宰并不是一个善于表达的人，李东海经常开玩笑说和他这种人就连吵架都吵不起来，可是李赫宰心里知道，他从来没有像爱李东海一样爱过其他任何一个人，如果李东海让他把心掏出来看看，他也是愿意的。

许是发现对面的人久久没有回消息，李东海手指飞快的在屏幕上又打出一行字

“你太无聊了，跟你在一起很没意思”

李赫宰看着屏幕上再次弹出来的消息，心里一阵苦涩。他一边用牙齿咬着嘴唇，一边思考着，原来自己并没有给他带去快乐和幸福啊，好想自己做过的一切都太过细微，以至于李东海根本没发现自己木讷外表下炙热的内心吧。他苦笑了一下，终究还是在屏幕上打出

“好”

就这样，李东海和李赫宰结束了他们人生中第一段恋情。李东海是个性子跳脱的人，开朗热情，能很快周围朋友打成一片，但缺点是，热情来得快去得也快，有些三分钟热度。

李赫宰是李东海的学长，说起来，他们在一起之前并没说过几句话，一次学校组织的出国旅游意外的把他们安排在飞机的邻座上，十几个小时的旅途中，亲密的距离让他们两个之间产生了奇妙的化学反应。  
于是后来几天，他们就自然而然的在一起了。

但是后来渐渐的，李东海发现，李赫宰总是接不上自己的话题，不管是开玩笑，还是佯装生气，他都给不出自己想要的反应，有时他故意找茬想跟他吵架，李赫宰却总是咧嘴一笑，然后毫不在乎的跟李东海说，东海啊，我错啦，你不要生气。  
这样的情景一天天重复，到了他们交往的第五个月，李东海终于是无聊了，于是便有了这条分手消息。

就这样结束了啊，李东海有些唏嘘，可是心底还是觉得无所谓的，毕竟自己实在是无法忍受于这样一个无趣的人相处。

再后来，李东海听说李赫宰出国了，他自己也考上了本省的重点大学，两个人也不再联系。只是偶尔时间久了，在夜深人静的时候，李东海会想起来在自己胃痛时课桌上用热水泡好的药，和冬天时包裹住自己小拳头的那双温暖的手。

“干，又要迟到了！”

李东海顶着鸡窝头飞速的冲到浴室进行快速洗漱，好在自己底子好，也不用涂什么护肤品。  
换好衣服，飞速跑下楼钻到车里，他心里懊恼地想着，就不该相信自己能只再睡五分钟！当他把车开到主干道的时候，心中的绝望更深了一层，果不其然，早上的A市，就是一动不动啊。  
今天是他们部门要来新主管的日子，他本来还打算着在新主管面前好好表现一番，争取早日升职加薪呢，结果现在全都泡汤在这一片一动不动的车流中。

“人家上任第一天就迟到，你可真行啊李东海”

李东海划开手机，看见金厉旭调侃他道。

“啊啊啊啊，我也不想啊，kiao！我睡过头还堵车TT”

“那祝你好运吧，新来的主管好严格，今天老曺已经被劈头盖脸骂了一顿了，因为报告图有一个脚标没做好”

“干！那我不是完了啊啊啊，我该怎么说！我发烧了！拉肚子！”

“哈哈哈哈，你好好想想吧，我可要赶紧把今年的报表做出来，不然就死定了！”

“啊啊啊，对了，新来的主管叫啥啊！”

滴——滴——

李东海突然听见后面的车催他，原来前面已经动了，他把手机赶紧扔到包里，专心开车。他错过了关闭屏幕前金厉旭给他发的消息，

“李赫宰”

等李东海到公司的时候，已经八点五十了，他迟到了将近一个小时。他停下车以后飞快的向办公室奔去，然后一边等电梯一边为自己的工资默哀。

等他呼哧呼哧地在办公椅上坐下时，金厉旭笑眯眯地看着他。李东海心里一个哆嗦，心里有一种不详的预感。

“东海啊，刚才主管过来了。”

“他……他说啥？”

“他说让今天迟到的人来了以后都去他办公室一趟。”

靠！李东海在心里暗骂，但还是抱着一丝侥幸问道，

“那今天有几个迟到的？”

金厉旭笑而不语，然后默默地伸出一根手指，指向了李东海。

李东海扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容，然后认命一般地扒拉了一下自己的头发，

“那我是不是得现在去啊？”

“加油勇士，我看好你！”

金厉旭拍了拍李东海的肩膀，然后缩回自己的座位开始写报表。

李东海踌躇着走到主管办公室门口，一边走一边想，要不是因为昨天晚上翻那些照片……都怪那个臭小子，都分手这么多年了自己还能想到他，不知道是给自己下了什么药了。他拉了拉自己的衣角，小心翼翼地敲了敲门。

“请进”

得到许可的李东海低着头进去，刚站定就忙不迭地解释，

“主管真的不好意思，我今天不是故意要迟到的，实在是我昨天吃的东西不太好，今天早上肠胃不……”

李东海的话突然顿住了，他恍惚间有些怀疑自己的眼睛，他抬头这是看见了谁！这个在他记忆里徘徊了五年男人。李东海有些慌了，说实话，他根本不知道自己该怎么面对李赫宰。

“那这次就不算扣你全勤了，以后下不为例，没有规矩不成方圆，希望大家都能保持良好的工作习惯。”

不像是记忆中那样温暖的样子，他熟悉的声音又多了一丝疏离，公事公办，客气冷漠。李东海的心里有些不是滋味儿，他觉得自己不该被李赫宰这样对待，可是当年又是自己主动推开他，也不能抱怨什么。

“知道了”

李东海悄悄撇了撇嘴，有些闷闷地说道。

“你之前做的项目策划都不错，你业务能力挺好的，这次跟S公司合作的项目好好写，公司会提拔有用人才的。”

“我知道了，谢谢主管。”

李东海悄悄抬眼打量着李赫宰，但发现对方表情一直没有什么变化，话语中也丝毫没有要提及往事的意思。李东海快速走出了李赫宰的办公室，心中有些不忿，靠，合着这么多年，就他一个人在苦恼啊，这位老师可看起来好得很，现在还当上他的主管了，谁知道他会不会公报私仇。

金厉旭瞧李东海面色有些不好，心里以为他也被劈头盖脸骂了一顿，于是便想着转移转移话题，

“你不要太放在心上，曺圭贤他肯定比你更惨啦，你全勤奖扣了没？”

“没有……”

李东海趴在桌子上，心不在焉地回答道。

“那你还这个样，你快起来干活吧，干不完活奖金是真的没有啦！”

“唉——知道了。”

李东海长叹一口气，认命似的打开电脑，他总不能跟钱过不去吧，快点好好干活，争取早日升职加薪，压李赫宰一头！

有了这个想法，李东海突然变得斗志昂扬，打开电脑开始噼里啪啦地写策划，那幅雄赳赳气昂昂的样子把金厉旭吓了一跳。这哥怕不是被骂出什么毛病了吧，金厉旭心里想着，然后又埋头在他的excel里。

“东海啊，今天吃啥”

被金厉旭的声音打断思路的李东海，抬头看了一眼时间，十二点了，以前上学的时候，李赫宰都会给他带一份粥，因为自己胃不好，但又喜欢从外卖点油炸的东西。

怎么又想起来他了。李东海收敛了一下思绪，打开外卖软件，开始叽叽喳喳和厉旭讨论着吃啥。就在这时，他们部门进来了一个穿着细白条纹黑色西服套裙的女人，精致的妆容和恰到好处的高跟鞋相得益彰。她四处打量了一下，然后凑到邻近的一桌问道，

“你好，我是设计部的Sora，我想问一下你们部门主管李赫宰办公室在哪？”

得到了指引，Sora踏着高跟鞋，在有节奏的声音中扬长而去。过了一会儿，她跟李赫宰一起出了办公室的门，他们并排走着，一路有说有笑。谈话间，李赫宰像是说了什么惹她生气的话，她用手指戳了戳李赫宰的脑门。李赫宰也一副毫不在意的样子，跟她说笑着进了电梯。

看见这一幕的厉旭和李东海愣住了，金厉旭的八卦小马达瞬间启动，他拉着东海的胳膊问道，

“东海东海，你说他俩是不是有一腿啊！”

“不知道！”

李东海有些大声并快速的打断了金厉旭的问话，罢了又说，

“今天就吃不吃咖喱了！天天天天都吃咖喱，我都腻了！”

金厉旭有些奇怪地看了李东海一眼，

“不吃就不吃呗，你生啥气啊，你不会嫉妒人家有女朋友吧？他这个女朋友确实长得不错，还年纪轻轻就是设计部主管了，诶，你说李赫宰条件确实也不错，人长得……”

“今天就吃豚骨拉面吧”

李东海飞速地打断厉旭的话，然后起身向洗手间走去，

“我去上个厕所，你先点着，一会儿给你钱。”

金厉旭感觉很无辜，不知道自己什么地方惹到李东海了，让他突然一下跟吃了炸药一样。他只好掏出手机，默默地帮李东海多加了一份叉烧，心里想说，看你这么生气的份上让你多吃块肉吧，就当补偿你的。

洗手间里的李东海进了小隔间，一屁股坐在马桶上开始发呆。好啊，自己还以为李赫宰是什么长情的人物，没想到自己还没找个新的对象，他倒是轻松开始恋情还能对自己视而不见。李东海的心底酸酸的，觉得自己像是一个被抛弃了的怨妇，看着自己的丈夫和新欢恩恩爱爱……李东海的脑海中仿佛响起了苦情剧bgm，自己就是苦情剧的主角。

呸，不对，自己在想什么呀，明明是他甩得李赫宰好不好！对，没错，是自己甩得他，所以自己根本一点也没有不舒服，李赫宰怎么过都跟自己无关了！

李东海抱着这种想法又一次注入活力一样地正常工作生活，然后一直……持续到晚上躺在床上。

关上灯闭上眼的李东海又一次越想越气，他打开手机，从微信划到那个许久没有联系的名字，点开头像进了朋友圈，想看看他有没有跟他的新女朋友秀恩爱，就像之前跟自己在一起那样。结果迎接李东海的并不是李赫宰跟Sora的合照，而是……

一条横线和一个点。

李东海觉得自己完全被无视了，内心无比愤怒，他打开音乐软件，然后搜索了一首歌分享到自己的朋友圈里以表达自己愤怒的心情——

《男人都是那样》

就这样，李东海在李赫宰和Sora每日一饭的刺激下过了一个星期，他终于崩溃了，愤怒跟委屈在星期五的下午一起向他涌来。李东海觉得自己这辈子长这么大，从来都是被别人捧在手心里的，什么时候被这么对待过？他怎么能就这么无视他，自己根本就从始至终对他来说不重要吧！

这么想着，李东海点开那个头像，鼓起勇气说，

“那个……我要辞职”

正在吃饭的李赫宰看见手机收到这条信息，嘴角不可抑制地上扬，

“原因”

这个小老虎会怎么给自己编理由呢，李赫宰一边笑着看屏幕一边想。对面的Sora看见李赫宰这一脸宠溺的表情，翻了个白眼，然后问道，

“啧啧，李东海终于给你发消息啦？”

李赫宰笑着点了点头但没有说话。这时，李东海的消息又传了过来，

“钱少”

李赫宰似乎已经想好了李东海会说什么理由搪塞他，他毫不犹豫地回复了李东海，

“你这个能力，在行业内已经是最高的了，不予通过。”

“公司离家远”

还真是会编，李赫宰心想。

“我记得你家在这里步行最多半个小时”

仿佛想到什么，李赫宰又补充了一句

“上次去超市，还碰到你妈要请我去你家吃饭，所以你也没搬家”

看着李赫宰的回复，李东海绝望地抓了抓头发，自己想好的理由都被驳回了，那还能怎么办呢，自己也只能实话实说了，

“好吧”

李东海认命一样地回答着，

“我还喜欢你……

因为喜欢你所以没办法认真工作行了吧”

看见自己满意的回复，李赫宰恨不得现在就冲到公司去亲李东海一口，但是，经过这几年他知道，男人，要矜持。

“你最好不是和之前一样半途而废”

所以……他这是答应了？李东海一下子有些没反应过来他觉得幸福来的也太突然了，自己甚至都没想到他会这么说，因为他不是跟那个女主管……对！女主管！

李东海的火气腾一下子又上来了，自己可得好好质问一下李赫宰这不是在脚踏两只船！

“那你和楼下的女主管什么关系！渣男！”

看见这样的回复，李赫宰有些哭笑不得，他仿佛看见了李东海在屏幕那边抱着手机炸毛的样子。这个小笨蛋，这一个星期不会一直在生气这个吧，唉，怎么这么可爱啊他的小海。他有些好笑地回复着，

“李素拉，我姐姐，你忘了吗，你们五年前还一起吃过年夜饭。”

……

李东海现在尴尬极了，他用力拍了一下自己的脑袋，脑到用时方恨少啊！自己怎么就把他姐姐给忘了，他俩那滴溜圆的眼睛看着也是一个妈生的呀！

看李东海许久没有回复，李赫宰心里想着这个小孩现在肯定是尴尬极了，于是给他转移了一个话题，找个台阶下，

“你最好不是和之前一样半途而废，否则我就年度绩效评语写你说到做不到。”

看见屏幕上的回复，李东海有些咬牙切齿，这个人果然会公报私仇

“你还会穿小鞋了？”

说罢他心里又有点雀跃，他的小心思恨不得现在就飞去李赫宰身边，他真的好想跟李赫宰讲讲，他这些年有多想他。李东海抿了抿嘴，笑着在屏幕上打出一行字，

“那我能不能请上级等下去高中门口吃冰激凌？”

看见他的小太阳这么可爱的回复，李赫宰的心都要化了，果然过了这么多年，李东海还是跟他记忆里那样真挚可爱，

“上级觉得你今天的表现还算满意，所以觉得还是请你比较好”

说罢，李赫宰又加了一句，

“你这一辈子的冰激凌，都由我请客吧”

Written By：Stephanie


End file.
